1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a liquid crystal display device including liquid crystals having low viscosity.
2. Discussion
A liquid crystal display device may include a first substrate including a plurality of pixel electrodes, a second substrate including a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the first substrate and the second substrate. The liquid crystal display device displays an image by changing the light transmittance of the liquid crystal layer according to an electric field formed between each of the pixel electrodes and the common electrode. The liquid crystal display device includes a plurality of pixels, each of which includes the pixel electrode.
Recently, liquid crystal display devices providing large amounts of image information to a user and displaying a three-dimensional image as well as a two-dimensional image are being developed. Thus, there is a need to drive pixels more rapidly.
The above information disclosed in this background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosed subject matter and therefore may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.